sei mio
by Momosomo Misaki
Summary: él es todo lo que ella siempre deseo. alguien a quien le gustaria pertenecer. y sus pregarias estan apunto de ser escuchadas. pero no como ella esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Después de mi gran ausencia. Esta historia es de un libro, aunque le cambiare unas cosas para adaptarla un poco mejor, veremos cuantas personas han leído esta historia. Al final de toda la historia diré el nombre del libro y del autor. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo la disfrute.**

 **.Prologo.**

Él ya se había solazado antes con este mismo juego y hasta tenía previsto que en esta ocasión podría llevarse un chasco. Por ello, le sorprendió, agradablemente descubrir que le proporcionaba algo más que una emoción.

Había abordado el barco en Perth, Australia, apenas el día anterior y planeaba navegar hasta Kobe, Japón; pero, la encontró de inmediato, así que los otros puertos no serían necesarios. Estaba sentada en una mesa, junto a una ventana, en el comedor recubierto de paneles de madera del buque de pasajeros, un espacio elegante y sobrio, característico de Gabrielle. El pequeño crucero de lujo tenia las dimensiones perfectas para sus propósitos y el siempre elegía una parte de una excursión alrededor del mundo en primera clase.

Era cauteloso en extremo, aunque, en realidad, tenía muy pocas probabilidades de que sus anteriores compañeros de a bordo lo reconocieran. Se habían convertido en un verdadero maestro en el arte de modificar su aspecto físico, talento que descubrió cuando coqueteo con la actuación en el club de teatro universitario en sus tiempos de estudiante.

Observo con determinación a Chrona Makenshi. Era una mujer que se veía que apenas cruzaba la universidad, una mujer que podría ser atractiva, si tan solo supiera arreglarse bien. Su vestido sin forma la hacía verse inusual. Llevaba el cabello rosa claro un poco despeinado, que incluso la hace ver demacrada.

El sabíaquién era ella. ¿Y quién no? Si era la única hija de una gran científica. Ella aparecía muy seguido con su madre, con una sonrisa y apariencia, que te hacia entender que era segura de sí misma.

Fue esa razón por la cual, al verla sentada en la mesa, nostálgica y sola, comprendió de inmediato cuan fácil le resultaría todo.

Alzo la opa y, con un movimiento apenas perceptible hacia ella, brindo a su salud en silencio.

"Tus plegarias han sido escuchadas, Chrona" prometió el "A partir de este momento, eres mía"

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **Tres años después.**

Salvo que hubiera una ventisca o algo como un huracán, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa caminaba a su escuela desde su departamento en death City. Ella estudiaba psicología, con tan solo veintitrés años se veía que la joven ejercería con éxito su profesión, era una persona hermosa a pesar de que era muy tímida y se vestía muy poco vistoso, ella trabajaba en medio tiempo como conductora de una estación de radio de lunes a viernes, ya que Shibusen no era una escuela muy barata. Había empezado en la radio como practicante desde ahí ayudaba a personas anónimamente con sus problemas, le pareció mejor opción ayudar a personas que no veía y se habrían más, que tenerlas de frente y se guardaran lo más importante.

El viento frio la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, hacía mucho frio esa mañana de octubre; ella se alegró mucho por haber optado ponerse un suéter de manga larga y cuello de tortuga debajo de su bruza color azul sin mangas. El aire agitaba su oscuro cabello, largo hasta sus caderas sujetado en una muy bien echa cola de caballo, pero si había algo de lo que arrepentía esa mañana era de no llevar su bufanda.

A pesar de ser una ciudad algo pequeña, abecés las calles se inundaban de ciudadanos que iban a la escuela o trabajo.

"Qué bueno que mañana es fin de semana"- pensó Tsubaki ya estaba muy cansada pensando en su tesis de la universidad para presentar el próximo mes… que después de eso vendría su graduación.

Al llegar a su salón de clases se dio cuenta que había muy pocos… se acercó a su asiento –Buenos días- saludo a su compañera de alado y mejor amiga Maka Albarán

-Buenos días Tsubaki- contesto Maka. Una de las mejores estudiantes de Shibusen, con su cara y cuerpo de una niña a pesar de tener la misma edad de Tsubaki, ella era muy bonita.

Se habían conocido y entablado buena amistad desde hacía unos años. Cuando iniciaron secundaria en esa misma escuela. Ella había sido la única que la había apoyado cuando decidió ir a Japón a hablar con sus padres respecto a que no tomaría la carrera abogada. (Ella prefería dejárselo a Maka) y se iría por la psicología.

-Hey ¿cómo te fue con la llamada telefónica de tu hermana?-

-Lo mismo de siempre por más que le diga que su depresión solo afectara y preocupara a nuestra mamá, ella solo sale con "si solo hubieras visto a tu esposo matarse en una avalancha como yo vi a Mifune morir, entenderías mi tristeza" después hable con mis padres, y me dicen que la comprenda, otra llamada así y seré yo la que ocupe terapias- suspiro fuertemente.

Maka la miro divertida y comprensiva, ella era la única persona que conocía la historia de su hermana Ángela y Mifune, también de la poca convivencia con sus padres y su hermana menor.

-Me parece que necesitaras un plan de supervivencia- apuntó.

-Tal vez se te ocurra algo- rio Tsubaki-Apúntamelo en la cuenta de que te lo debo, junto con el consejo de hacer las prácticas en la radio-

Vieron a su profesor de matemáticas entrar y se callaron.

Hacia un año y medio, Maka había llegado muy emocionada gritando –ya se donde puedes hacer tus practicas- y cuando le conto que la radio buscaba psicólogo de medio tiempo para el turno de la tarde a Tsubaki le pareció bien (aparte de que aria sus prácticas le pagarían) desde entonces tenía un tiempo de una hora para pacientes, simples casos, como hablar con los hijos, pequeñas riñas entre maridos, una que otra ayuda con el amor, nada que ocupara de demasía ayuda y aunque ella soñaba con que algún día ayudar a personas con grandes problemas, sacarlos de un pozo y poder demostrarles que tienen una vida por delante.

-Tsubaki escuche que tu enviado de hoy será el investigador de "mujeres desaparecidas"- comento Maka caminando a la salida junto a su amiga.

-Sip, Ha rescatado a muchas mujeres, es un psiquiatra que se especializa en criminología, también nos hablara sobre que nos lleva hacer presas fáciles para asesinos y también sobre como nuestras radioescuchas podrían evitar caer en situaciones potencialmente peligrosas - dijo Tsubaki mientras recordaba su muy rigorosa investigación.

-Es un buen tema. Hablando de eso, ya van a ser tres años desde que Chrona no aparece-

-Tres años, ya es bastante tiempo, la última vez que la vieron fue en Hong Kong cuando desembarco de un crucero alrededor del mundo, ¿ya estas mejor sobre ese tema?-pregunto Tsubaki, sabiendo que Chrona y Maka eran muy amigas. Y cuando Medusa marco para darle el aviso que había desaparecido, fue muy desgarrador para ella.

-Sí, Soul ha estado a mi lado y me apoya demasiado, él y tú, fueron mi bastón-

-Yo no hice mucho, fue tu novio el que hizo la mayoría…- Maka la miro con mala cara -Bueno tu compañero de piso- corrigió Tsubaki –Pero enserio cuando le dirás que te gusta-

-Cuando este emocionalmente preparada para que me rechace y se valla a vivir con otra, que si tenga pechos grandes- decía Maka sabiendo, que su querido albino amaba los pechos grandes.

-Puf. No tienes lucha- decía Tsubaki, divertida.

Eran las tres cincuenta de la tarde, diez minutos antes de que la sección de Tsubaki empezara, cuando su autonombrada asistente Blair desde cabina le notificó que su nuevo galán ya había llegado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y lo vio.

Era alto y muy bien formado, con su cabello azulado, que según el había confesado en una entrevista que era para rememorar sus antepasados de su clan. Parecía tener menos de treinta años. Por lo que Tsubaki sabia él era de un pequeño pueblo de Japón y que en verdad se llama Black Star de ahí en fuera solo sabía que había pasado sus estudios por los pelos.

Al verla. Los ojos azules la miraron con calidez, mientras también le esbozaba una leve sonrisa y estrechaba la mano que ella le tendió.

-Doc. Tsubaki- empezó él. Tsubaki entendió por qué unas personas decían que él era algo irrespetuoso, la había llamado doc. Y Tsubaki, y eso que era la primera vez que se veían.

-Sin el doc. Solamente Tsubaki-Prefería que la llamara solo con su nombre a que sonara como si ya estuviera vieja. –Gracias por aceptar la invitación, tome asiento por favor-

-Gracias, es mi primera vez frente a un micrófono- comento él.

-¿Siente nervios?-

-Claro que no- dijo él sonriéndole –Me gusta hablar y hacerme notar-

"Enserio que se hace notar" pensó Tsubaki quince minutos después. Mientras que Black Star hablaba tranquilamente y con una gran autoridad, que hasta Blair prestaba atención, sobre los casos verídicos tratados en su libro. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza, le temblaba los pies de solo pensar que él se enfadaría por solo decir "si".

-Cuando alguien desaparece, y me refiero a un adulto, no a un niño, lo primero que preguntan las autoridades es, si la desaparición fue voluntaria. Como usted sabe, Tsubaki, resulta sorprendente la cantidad de personas que de pronto deciden en dar media vuelta cuando se dirigen a sus hogares e iniciar una vida totalmente nueva. El primer paso para localizar a alguien que ha desaparecido es ver si los cargos empiezan a acumularse en sus tarjetas de crédito.-

-Sea que ellos mismos hayan hecho las compras o los gastos los efectúe otra persona que robó esas tarjetas- interpuso temerosamente Tsubaki.

-Así es- coincidió Black. Tsubaki se sintió aliviada a ver una generosa sonrisa en la cara de él –por supuesto algunas desapariciones no son voluntarias, se relacionan con actos delictivos. Sin embargo, eso no es siempre fácil de establecer. Por ejemplo, es muy difícil probar que alguien es culpable de homicidio si el cuerpo nunca se encuentra.

Analizaron varios de los casos pendientes que él explicaba en su libro, casos en los que la víctima nunca había sido encontrada-

-Doctor Black Star, ahora me gustaría que nos diera su opinión- propuso enseguida Tsubaki- , respecto a un caso que no incluyo en su libro. A esta persona le llamaremos "Nora". Permítame poner al corriente a nuestro público, respecto a las circunstancias que rodearon su desaparición-

Tsubaki no necesito consultar sus notas. Ella habia indagado demasiado en el caso, prestaba atención a todo lo que se decia y a lo que no se decia… ella se sabia el caso de memoria.

-"Nora" era estudiante universitaria en último año en química, en el momento de su desaparición tenia veintitrés años. Ahora tendría unos veintiséis o veintisiete. Y abordaba el crucero Gabrielle. Ella desembarco en Hong Kong y nadie la volvió a ver. Si usted empieza a investigar este caso ¿que aria?-

-Bueno, solicitaría una lista de pasajeros con el fin de averiguar si otra persona hizo arreglos para quedarse en Hong Kong-repuso Black Star con prontitud- indagaría si recibió llamadas telefónicas o faxes en el barco. Interrogaría a los pasajeros que viejaban con ella para ver si alguien noto que ella entablaba amistad con alguna persona en especial, con toda seguridad un hombre, que también viajara solo –él doctor hizo una pausa breve –eso nada mas para comenzar.-

-Todo eso se hizo- informo Tsubaki-. Se realizó una investigación muy minuciosa. Todo lo que pudo determinarse con certeza es que "Nora" desaparecio en el instante que salio del barco.

Entonces por los audífonos oyo la señal de la productora

-Despues de estos mensajes tendremos las llamadas de nuestro publico-anuncio ella. Se quito los audífonos - ¿Cómo se ha sentido hasta ahorita?-

-Muy bien gracias, eres toda una profesional Tsubaki-

-G… gracias- dijo Tsubaki sonrojándose un poco. Muy pocas personas la alagaban… o mejor dicho ningún hombre la había alagado por su trabajo aparte de, el jefe de la emisora y su profesor de carrera.

-Sin embargo la desaparición de ella es muy… interesante, por así decirlo, por lo poco que sé, interfiero que el responsable es un sujeto. Una mujer tímida y solitaria es muy vulnerable, en especial cuando no se encuentra en un entorno conocido en el que tendría la tranquilidad y seguridad de su trabajo y familia-

"Ha de conocer a mi madre y hermana", reflexionó Tsubaki sardónicamente.

-Prepárese-dijo ella-Estamos a punto de regresar al aire-

Se pusieron los audífonos, atravesó de los cuales oyeron la cuenta regresiva de diez segundos. Entonces ella continúo:

-Ya estamos de regreso, muy bien pasaremos a nuestra primera llamada de Lousi, en Fort Lee-

Las llamadas recibidas fueron comunes y corrientes: "¿Cómo es posible que mujeres inteligentes comentan el error de caer en la trampa de un asesino?" "¿Qué opina el doctor Richard del caso de Jimmy Hoffa?"

Se transmitió otro comercial y otra llamada más.

Durante la pausa, Blair le hablo a Tsubaki.

-Hay una última llamada que va a pasar al aire. Sin embargo bloqueo nuestro identificador de llamadas desde donde sea que llame. Pero afirma que tal vez sea algo acerca de la desaparición de "Nora", aunque se niega a decir su nombre-

-Ponla por favor- pidió Tsubaki-esta es la última persona de la que recibiremos llamada por ahora-informo ella cuando la luz que indicaba que estaba a aire se encendió-Hola ¿tienes algo importante que decirnos?-

LA mujer hablaba con voz ronca, apenas perceptible.

-Doctora Tsubaki, formé parte de un crucero alrededor del mundo hace dos años. Me sentía muy triste porque estaba tramitando mi divorcio. Los celos de mi esposo se habían vuelto intolerables. Conocí a un hombre en la travesía. Trato de conquistarme con insistencia; sin embargo, lo hizo de una manera callada, incluso diría discreta. En los lugares en los que atracamos, me pedía que me reuniera con él en algún lugar lejos del barco y explorábamos juntos el puerto. Más tarde, regresábamos al barco cada uno por nuestra cuenta, él dijo que la razón para mantenerlo en secreto era que detestaba exponerse a las habladurías. Era encantador y muy atento, algo que yo necesitaba con desesperación en esa época. Me propuso que desembarcáramos en Atenas y que paráramos en unos días en la ciudad. Luego abordaríamos un avión a Argel, donde podría reanudar mu viaje en el crucero.

Tsubaki se quedó callada analizando cada palabra, sabiendo que pronto tal vez la misteriosa mujer revelaría algo significativo.

-¿Aceptaste la propuesta de ese hombre?- pregunto.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero mi marido telefoneo en ese momento y me suplico que le diera una oportunidad de salvar nuestro matrimonio. El hombre con el que planeaba reunirme ya había desembarcado. Trate de llamar para avisarle que me quedaría en el barco, pero no estaba registrado en el hotel donde dijo que se alojaría, así que nunca más volví a verlo. Sin embargo, _tengo_ una foto en la que él aparece en el fondo y me dio un anillo turquesa que tiene la descripción: "Eres mía" y que nunca pude devolverle, sin embargo creo que le servirá mas a usted que a mí, así que pasare a la emisora y le dejare las cosas mañana mismo- y la comunicación se cortó.

Él se había puesto nervioso, había una foto de él y si esa foto caía en manos de aquella mujer lo atraparían, se acomodó en la silla en la que llevaba rato sentado tratando de no verse nervioso, después en sus pensamientos esbozo una sonrisa, ya sabía cómo solucionar todo

Cuando Tsubaki contesto la llamada que le había asado Blair después de terminar su sección, sentía que tenía la cola entre las patas. Era el malhumorado del asistente, mano derecha, amigo de la infancia de Chrona y todo lo demás. Ragnok

-Doctora Tsubaki, nos ofende profundamente que se exponga el dolor de la profesora Medusa- acoto con brusquedad, ni siquiera dejando que Tsubaki hablaba. – Chrona era su única hija. Habría sudo terrible que se encontrara el cuerpo, pero como no fue así, la Medusa~sensei, se atormenta de manera constante, preguntándose en qué circunstancias estará viviendo su hija, si es que todavía se halla con vida. Hubiera pensado que una amiga de Maka Albarán estaría muy por encima de ese tipo de sensacionalismo.-

Cuando Tsubaki respondió, su tono era frio, pero sereno.

-Señor Ragnok, acaba de mencionar la razón por la cual el caso _debería_ analizarse. Ni la policía de Hong Kong ni los detectives privados que la señora Medusa contrato fueron capaces de descubrir una sola pista. Este programa se oye en cinco estados, y por lo que usted acaba de escuchar hay alguien que puede saber algo, y si descubro algo le are saber a la profesora Medusa.- sin esperar más colgó. Miro a su lado derecho y encontró que Black Star la miraba divertido, se dio la vuelta y alzo una mano para despedirse.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola! Me perdí bastante tiempo, pero ya ven, exámenes, trabajos, más exámenes, semana cultural (la escuela de belleza donde estoy hay semana cultural) como les va a los que salieron de vacaciones? Yo me la pase muy divertido aunque lo único malo fue que mis primas me dijeron "¿Cuándo tendrás novio? Ya estas vieja" y cosas así ahí en fuera me la pase bien… bueno me despido… bay! Psd: tengo cabello rosa! 3**

 **Neko Baba´s: hola! Como estas? Jajaj bueno no te puedo decir sobre el titulo (lo leeras y perderá la magia jajaja) pues…. No creo que sea de kidxchrona pero… podemos poner algo de ellos…jejeje y perdón por tardar tanto es que… bueno ya vez… las cosas que pasan jajaj bueno me despido y hogala el capitulo sea de tu agrado… Gracias por leerme! Y espero que lo leas hasta el final… cuidate beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

-Eruka apago la radio y se dirigió, nerviosa, a la ventana. Al otro lado de la veían pasar los estudiantes de diversas escuelas.

Sin embargo desde que se animó a telefonear a la radio, sentía una horrible sensación.

"Si no hubiéramos convencido a Mizune para que nos hiciera una de sus demostraciones" pensó al recordar los acontecimientos inquietantes en la noche del viernes anterior. Había preparado una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños número cuarenta de su ex compañera de cuarto mejor amiga, Mizune, e invito también a otras dos amigas con las que en alguna época compartieron un departamento. Era una fiesta para mujeres y las cuatro se encontraron muy cómodas hablando sobre sus vidas.

Mizune, era ahora profesora en la vieja escuela solo para mujeres donde ellas asistieron, sin embargo ella tenía un don algo débil pero confiable, Clarividencia. Era muy reservada sobre su don e inclusive muy pocas personas sabían de ello. Esa noche las tres mujeres presentes le pidieron una demostración al negarse Mizune unas cuantas veces, al final fue convencida.

Pidió que escogieran un objeto personal que ella debía de sostener mientras realizaba la lectura.

"Yo fui la última" recordó Eruka "¿Por qué abre elegido ese maldito anillo para que Mizune lo sujetara? ¿Por qué lo conserve?"

El echo era que Eruka había sacado el anillo del uno de sus estuches de joyas, porque horas antes había pensado en Justin, el joven apuesto que se lo regalo. Acababan de cumplir dos años desde que lo conoció.

Mizune leyó la inscripción dentro del anillo –Eres Mia- leyó, con voz entre divertida y horrorizada –Es un poco fuerte para esta época ¿no lo crees, Er~chan? Espero que Free lo haiga querido decir en broma-

-Free, no tiene idea de que existe. Cuando nos separamos un tiempo un tipo me lo dio en un crucero. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber qué pasó con él-

Mizune apretó el anillo en la mano y en un instante su cuerpo se puso tenso, y su expresión, seria.

-Er~chan, el anillo te pudo haber traído una desagradable consecuencia, pero siento que todavía esto podría ser tu perdición, esta persona deseaba hacerte daño-luego como si le quemara la mano, lo dejo caer en la mesa del café.

En ese preciso momento una llave giro en la puerta y todas se sobresaltaron asustadas. Eruka agarro el anillo y se lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón. Solo para darse cuenta que había sido Free, que llegaba a casa después del trabajo.

Los celos de él habían sido motivo para darse tiempo hacía ya dos años, sin embargo la palabra "cambiare" y "vuelve" hizo que regresara a su lado y nunca volver a ver a Justin Law.

Justo como había prometido, ya iba en camino para dejar las cosas a la emisora donde Tsubaki trabajaba, se las daría al guardia y se iría, fácil y rápido y nadie se enteraría.

Medusa Gorgón, apago la radio y dirigió su mirada a la ventana que daba a la calle principal. En los últimos tres años, desde la desaparición de Chrona, medusa se sentía como si estuviera paralizada por dentro. Sabía que su hija estaba muerta. Tenía esa certeza en el fondo de su corazón. Lo supo en el instante en que recibió la llamada del barco para avisar que Chrona no había vuelto a bordo como tenía planeado.

Esa mañana su abogado. Ragnok, le telefoneo para advertirle, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, estaba hablando de la desaparición de su hija. Más tarde al terminar el programa recibió un mensaje de él diciendo "ya le hice una llamada de atención, sin embargo, dudo que eso la pare".

Solo Ragnok y Maka, que habían sido los mejores amigos de su querida Chrona sabían lo mucho que ella la había buscado, lo mucho que la extrañaba y lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola toda su vida y más aún después de que su prometido Kid cancelara todo lo del compromiso, ese había sido el peor golpe para su tímida hija, porque ella había amado a ese joven demasiado, sin embargo ella como su madre ¿Qué había echo? Cuando su hija le telefoneo esa tarde ella la había escuchado, sin embargo nunca fue capaz de salir de su laboratorio e ir a abrazarla, y no le dio muchas palabras de consuelo solo, le dijo que tenía la solución, la solución ese crucero, tal vez había sido un error comprarle un boleto a su hija para ella sola, tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir con ella, pero eso jamás lo sabría porque su hija ya no estaba con ella, sentía las lágrimas en los ojos y sin embargo no fueron capaz de salir.

Ella se había convencido todos estos años que había sido un accidente lo que había matado a su hija, solo así la perdida se había echo un poco tolerable.

Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos agradables se fueron cuando escucho en la radio, como otra joven la había persuadido salir del crucero y le regalo un anillo… "Eres mía" murmuro en voz baja, solo para que su sangre se helara, cuando su hija no regreso al barco sus objetos personales fueron devueltos a casa.

Ella abrió la maleta y empezó a sacar la ropa de su hija unos cuantos zapatos, folletos y un anillo.

En otras circunstancias una madre no se abría preocupado por ello, pero medusa si lo hizo, ya que su hija no utilizaba joyas de ninguna clase.

La sortija era muy bonita era color morada con una piedra rosa, sin embargo barata a simple vista. Cuando leyó las palabras encriptadas en la sortija, le pareció una mala broma.

Pero si a esa mujer también le habían dado un anillo igual ¿eso significaba que el desgraciado que había matado a su hija estaba suelto buscando a más víctimas?

Medusa se puso de pie, ella también ayudaría a buscar a aquel hombre.

Cuando Tsubaki abrió la puerta de su departamento vio que tenía mensajes en la contestadora, era de su hermanita Ángela.

"hola Tsubaki querida"- se escuchaba la voz de su hermana por el altavoz de la contestadora- "Estoy en el aeropuerto, voy rumbo a Japón con nuestros padres, oyes siento mucho lo que paso en la casa en california hace quince días y también por lo de la llamada, no debí haberte hablado así. Pero hay como te pareció Asura. Hable con él una vez que te fuiste, es muy atractivo ¿no lo crees? Te marco luego mi avión esta por despegar, te quiero adiós-

Tsubaki pensó en aquel hombre, que se presentó cuando ella hablaba con su padre, alto de piel blanca, cabello negro, bien parecido, sonrisa encantadora. Su padre se retiró al verlo acercarse.

-¿No gustaría usted acompañarme a beber una copa de champaña en el jardín? Mi bella dama-

Ella lo siguió, de todos modos en el jardín había mucha gente, por si algo sucedía. Esa tarde era tan bella, con un viento cálido y protector.

-¿Es una hermosa tarde no cree señorita Tsubaki?-

-Valla que sí, sin embargo aún no conozco su nombre a pesar de usted saber el mío-

-Mis disculpa mi nombre es Asura, hijo de uno de los amigos de su padre, por lo que he escuchado de usted, es una señorita muy encantadora-

\- Mis padres tienen tendencia a exagerar a veces-

-Pues no exageraron en decir que usted es una bella dama- dijo Asura tomando la mano de Tsubaki para besarle uno de los nudillos.

Tsubaki se puso un poco roja ante tal trato -Gracias- Ella traía puesto un vestido recto de crepe de lana, verde oscuro, realzado con un fular verde manzana.

Después de unas horas Tsubaki se retiró de la fiesta, ya que su vuelo saldría en un par de minutos.

Por lo que supo después del joven por su madre cuando le marco la semana pasada, él era el hijo mayor del director de la escuela donde ella asistía, entonces ella misma adjunto que él era rico.

En ese momento Tsubaki reflexiono sobre lo que dijo su hermana "es muy atractivo" pensó Tsubaki. "mmm…"

El sábado transcurrió normalmente como siempre. El domingo en la mañana había salido de compras con sus amigas Liz, Patty y Maka. Sin embargo en la entrada de su departamento estaban unas personas que jamás espero ver.

-Tsubaki, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

-Buenas tardes profesora Medusa, Ragnok- contesto Tsubaki el saludo de la mujer sin dejar de ser precavida. –Pasen por favor ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-Solo tenemos unos minutos así que iré al grano, aquí está el anillo que encontré entre las pertenencias de Chrona-

Tsubaki agarro el anillo y lo examino detenidamente, entonces miro horrorizada la inscripción –No puede ser…-

-Así es, según escuche en la radio antier, dice lo mismo que el anillo de aquella mujer que telefoneo ¿verdad?-

Ragnok se acomodó en su lugar y entonces del todo el rato que llevaban ahí por fin hablo –Realmente me disculpo por haberte… llamado la atención esa tarde, tenías razón-

"Oh valla así que habla informalmente ahora"- pensó –Esta bien, también creo que debí haber consultado con ustedes primero, sin embargo profesora Medusa, me gustaría quedarme el anillo si es posible y ver si es idéntico al que me llevaran mañana ¿se puede?-

-Sí, solo no le digas a Maka sobre el anillo, no quiero que ella se obsesione con encontrarla de nuevo, ella ya me ayudo bastante, asiéndole compañía a mi niña-

-No le diré-

-Entonces Tsubaki nos pasamos a retirar y… si encuentra algo agánalo saber-

Tsubaki asintió y solo los vio partir. Ella ya tenía la primera pista, ahora solo seguía, seguir el camino correcto.

En la tarde del lunes, Eruka se encontraba caminando rumbo a la estación de radio. El transito estaba muy pesado a esa hora del día. Se paró en el borde de la acera esperando el pase para peatones, cuando miro hacia su derecha observo el como un camión se apresuraba para alcanzar el verde, sintió el cómo alguien le arrebataba su bolso y la empujaba de la parte baja de la espalda. Ahí fue cuando lo vio –"¡NO!"- grito, antes de que unos neumáticos del camión le pasaran por debajo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Despues de mil años vuelvo… ¿Cómo les va con los cierres de año? Bueno para aquellos que pronto salen de la escuela… ¡Suerte!**

 **Neko Baba´s: hola! Como estas? Primero que nada te traigo dos capítulos… que bueno que te ahiga gustado el capitulo… poz bueno, espero que seas una gran psicóloga (ire a tu consultorio a que me terapies gratis jejeje) esta genial que te ahiga sacado algunas risas… ya que no soy muy graciosa, pues si nos consentraremos en Hong Kong y en otros lugares… lo mejor de todo es que ahigas podido leer sin ninguna compricacion, muchas gracias no les are caso (como casi siempre) yo tambien te mando un abrazote y cuidate mucho…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

El había esperado durante un par de horas afuera del edificio de radio y ella no aparecía.

Entonces sintió una ola de emociones, de irritación; porque no sabía si iba a ir ese día y porque la gente ya lo miraba raro, entonces se puso a localizarla, el tenía una ventaja tenía su número de casa, entonces marco y cundo ella contesto el colgó.

Sabia donde vivía "Fue tan estúpida que me dio su dirección el primer día que la conocí"- pensó el hombre. Entonces fue a su casa a esperarla en la acera de enfrente esperando su oportunidad y cuando la vio salir la siguió. Como solo llevaba su bolso el supuso que llevaba todo ahí y seguía como la recordaba, atractiva e infeliz.

Entonces su oportunidad vino cuando vio que un camión venía a alta velocidad, le arrebató el bolso ágilmente y la empujo, cuando ella giro su cabeza sus ojos se encontró y lo reconoció, pero a él no le importaba.

Con satisfacción recordó los gritos mientras los observadores veían que el cuerpo de Eruka desaparecía bajo los neumáticos del camión. Entonces le fue fácil escabullirse con el bolso oculto en su chaqueta.

Cuando llego a su departamento, abrió el bolso y saco todo lo que había dentro, hasta que dio con su objetivo, el anillo y la foto, observo la foto con determinación al tiempo que recordaba donde había sido tomada: a bordo del barco en el gran salón, durante la fiesta de etiqueta que el capitán ofreció a los pasajeros recién llegados que se habían incorporado al crucero en Haifa. Por supuesto evito el ritual de tomarse una fotografía con el capitán, pero resultaba evidente que había sido descuidado. Al rondar a su presa, cometió el error de aproximarse demasiado a Eruka y entro al campo de visión de la cámara. Había percibido el aura de tristeza en ella, algo que simplemente necesitaba.

Examino con atención la fotografía. Pese a que estaba de perfil y el bigote era obvio, alguien adiestrado podría reconocerlo.

Arrojo la foto a la trituradora de papeles y la vio transformarse en tiras delgadas irreconocibles. Se puso el anillo en el dedo meñique. Lo admiro, lo observó de cerca, luego frunció el entrecejo y busco un pañuelo para pulirlo.

Muy pronto otra mujer tendría el privilegio de usar ese mismo anillo, se dijo.

Esbozó una sonrisa mientras pensaba en la siguiente y última de sus víctimas sin embargo ahora se tendría que llamar de otra manera… ya no podía seguir siendo Justin Law…

 **Continuara...**


End file.
